Les scènes qui auraient dû faire partie d'Eva
by Landgren
Summary: Quinze scènes qui n'ont pas figuré dans la série


Comme toujours, tout le bordel est © Gainax. 

'Lut tout le monde. Voilà les nouvelles Scènes, en mieux. En mieux, car j'ai placé chaque scène dans un chapitre bien à elle. Pour le confort des lecteurs, ou le mien, ou je sais plus trop. Mais c'est plutôt pas mal, de toutes façons. 

Comme d'habitude, ce machin contient des déflorages d'intrigue, des passages sexuels, et du langage un peu cru. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Maintenant, sans plus de baratin, voilà ... 

*********************************************************************  
Les scènes qui auraient dû faire partie de Neon Genesis Evangelion  
*********************************************************************  


* * *

*********  
Scène 1  
*********  


Misato et Ritsuko sont assises dans la cafétéria de la NERV, appréciant une pause bienvenue au milieu d'une longue et ennuyeuse journée de tests. Ritsuko feuillette le journal, et ne prend pas garde au sandwich à moitié mangé sur l'assiette devant elle. Son amie aux cheveux violets boit tranquillement un café dans une tasse marquée de l'emblême de la NERV, tout en regardant le reste du Géo-Front derrière la vitre de la cafétéria. 

Après quelques minutes de silence apaisé, Misato finit par demander:   
« Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Shinji ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le test de synchro. 

- Il est allé discuter avec le commandant » , répond Ritsuko sans lever les yeux du journal. « Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient à parler de leur relation. Tu sais, ce bazar entre père et fils. 

- Vraiment ? » dit sans trop y penser Misato en regardant à travers la fenêtre. « C'est plutôt sympathique. » 

Au loin, on peut voir une forme violette bien connue, tenant fermement Ikari Gendô dans sa main droite, le secouant et hurlant à tout bout de champ : « Il ne faut pas laisser des petits gars de quatorze ans dérangés dans leur tête piloter des robots géants !! » 

* * *

*********   
Scène 2   
*********  


Le quatorzième ange vient de faire sa percée vers le quartier général de la NERV. Des débris volent de partout. Techniciens et gardes se retranchent derrière les consoles et les panneaux de commandes. Seul Gendô reste debout. 

L'ange fixe Gendô. 

Gendô fixe l'ange. 

Une lueur passe sur ses lunettes. 

« Vous me décevez beaucoup. » dit-il avec la voix chargée de mépris qu'il réserve d'habitude à son fils. 

l'Ange regarde Gendô un petit moment de plus, puis craque et se met à pleurer comme une fillette. 

* * *

*********  
Scène 3   
*********  


Shinji sort du vestiaire , dans sa Plug Suit.   
Aujourd'hui ce sera encore une journée de merde. Aujourd'hui il devra piloter une fois de plus ce monstre.   
Aujourd'hui il dev... 

Il est en train de voir une Rei Ayanami complètement nue, qui se tient à quelques mètres en le regardant d'un air surpris 

«A...Ayanami...?» finit-il par dire, en essayant de réfréner son hémorragie nasale. 

Alors elle lui sourit, lui appuie sur le nez, et sautille plus loin en riant. 

Shinji reste planté là, la bouche grand ouverte, fixant la jeune fille qui s'éloigne dans le corridor. Un peu plus tard, son père et le vice-commandant Fuyutsuki viennent au pas de course, chacun portant un grand filet pour fauves. Gendô remarque l'air béat de son fils et s'arrête. 

« Où est-elle allée ? » crie-t-il à son fils. Shinji fait un signe vague dans la direction. Gendô soupire. « Génial. Il y en a maintenant de partout, parce que quelqu'un (il fusille Fuyutsuki du Regard qui Tue) a laissé le réservoir ouvert après que nous les avons nourries cette nuit. »   
Après ça, les deux commandants reprennent leur poursuite. 

Shinji est laissé planté comme un piquet.   
Il se dit "De partout. Il y en a vraiment de partout. Des Rei nues." Il sourit.   
Cette journée va être géniale. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 4   
*********  


Juste avant la mission de plongée dans la lave. 

Ritsuko est devant le bureau du commandant Ikari, lui rapportant les spécifications techniques de la mission. 

«...En ce moment nous sommes en train d'équiper l'Unité 02 avec le matériel pour haute pression. Malheureusement, ceci ne nous laisse pas de place pour le Progressive Knife. Nous aurons besoin d'improviser un peu pour le faire tenir dans la combinaison.» Elle jette un regard sur ses papiers. « C'est tout. » 

« Très bien. » approuve Gendô. « Ceci est correct. Prévenez-moi si vous rencontrez un problème. 

- Oui, monsieur ! 

- Au fait, Docteur Akagi, il y a une Plug Suit spéciale appropriée à ce genre de mission. Vous pouvez en récupérer une au R&D pour la Deuxième Élue. » 

- Bien monsieur. 

- Très bien. Ce sera tout, docteur. » 

Ritsuko s'incline, et quitte le bureau. 

Quand elle est hors de portée de voix, le vice-commandant parle.   
« Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est vous qui avez demandé la conception de cette Plug Suit isolée. » 

Gendô soupire de manière amusée. 

« C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez été assez clairvoyant pour prévoir une situation comme celle-ci. 

- Pfff...!» est la réponse quelque peu forcée de Gendô. 

« Sinon...» Fuyutsuki est pris d'une quinte de toux, mais réussit à regagner sa contenance. « Sinon on pourrait croire que vous avez fait ça uniquement pour vous marrer aux dépends de cette pauvre petite fille.» 

Le silence se fait pour une fraction de seconde. Les deux hommes explosent de rire. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 5   
*********  


Asuka et Rei se détendent dans les bains de la NERV. Rei est assise, les mains sur les cuisses, fixant l'écran droit devant elle qui alterne des représentations d'art moderne et le logo de la NERV. De son côté, Asuka est penchée vers l'arrière, accoudée au rebord du bassin. Visiblement, elle apprécie son bain. 

« Vraiment, », dit-elle brusquement, « J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient fait passer ces tests de synchro à poil.» 

Rei la regarde "à la Ayanami". « C'est arrivé et c'est tout. Tu en as vécu l'expérience il n'y a même pas une heure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais du mal à y croire. 

- Mais non, baka, je voulais dire ... Oh je voulais juste essayer de discuter, laisse tomber! » Asuka bascule la tête en arrière et soupire de fatigue . « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me casse la tête..? » 

Quelques moments de silence. Puis Asuka se remet à parler 

« Eh, l'élève modèle? » Rei détourne son regard de l'écran , pour voir Asuka qui la fixe avec un sourire étrange. 

« Je m'ennuie... » 

... Et les auteurs de lemons peuvent s'en donner à coeur joie. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 6   
*********  


La Complémentarité 

Shinji est assis sur une chaise, cerné par ses propres fantaisies et fantasmes. Asuka, Misato, Rei et les trois sous-fifres de la salle de commande dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom, sont là en cercle autour de lui, lui apprenant des choses sur sa vie qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. 

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est de rester figé sur sa chaise, en protestant faiblement, se sentant lamentable au plus haut point. Alors que ce cauchemar perdure, il arrête de prendre garde à ce qui se dit autour de lui et commence à marmonner: « Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ...», plus pour lui-même que pour ce qui l'entoure. 

Il reste assis là, essayant d'ignorer ces illusions qui semblent si réelles. 

Il devient soudain silencieux. Sentant qu'une décision est sur le point d'émerger, une qui va changer la face du monde, les autres voix s'arrêtent. Attendent. 

Shinji lève doucement son regard, vers ses amis imaginaires. Et parle... 

« Allez tous vous faire foutre, je rentre chez moi !»   
Sur ce, il fait un geste obscène et sort de la pièce. 

Les personnes/illusions de la pièces se regardent avec perplexité. Puis l'une d'elles hausse les épaules. 

« On s'en tape, alors ! » Les autres hochent la tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, on fait une virée au bar le plus proche et on s'y bourre la gueule. Ouais, c'est la fin du monde, et tout ça...» Murmures d'approbation.  
« Ouaip.  
- Y a rien de mieux.  
- Toute cette connerie de complémentarité m'a donné soif.  
- Ouais, mais on s'en branle de tout , moi j'dis.  
- Vrai, genre, si Dieu veut se faire un putain d'Apocalypse, qu'il y vienne en bas et qu'il s'occupe de tout le saint-frusquin.  
- Ouais. C'te sale feignasse...   
- Tu l'as dit, bouffie... »  
Leurs voix s'estompent alors qu'ils quittent la pièce. 

Dans son paradis, Dieu(Anno) se demande : « C'est quoi ce binz ? » 

* * *

*********   
Scène 7   
*********  


« ... et quand elle... héhé... quand elle a appuyé sur l'autre bouton et que la tenue s'est mise à gonfler...héhéhé... » Fuyutsuki ricane comme une petite fille. 

Gendô est appuyé au dessus de son bureau, la tête entre les bras , et son dos secoué de spasmes de rire. 

« ... héhé... Mon Dieu, je pourrai tuer pour revoir ce regard sur le visage de Sohryu...» fait le vice-commandant en essuyant une larme. 

Gendô se rassied doucement, mettant ses mains sous son nez, dans sa position si typique.  
« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » dit-il dans un large sourire 

Fuyutsuki le regarde d'un air interrogateur. 

« J'ai tout sur bande grâce aux caméras de sécurité.» Le commandant appuie sur quelques boutons de son pupitre, et le grand écran à l'autre bout de la pièce s'anime, montrant un gros plan de l'expression de stupeur d'Asuka quand sa Plug Suit enfle dans des proportions monstrueuses. 

Un garde passant devant le bureau du commandant entend des éclats de rire provenant de derrière la porte. Ils sont vraiment à fond dedans aujourd'hui, pense-t-il. En train de mettre en scène la fin du monde, encore une fois. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 8   
*********  


ou l'Ange Inconnu 

Gendô Ikari est dans son bureau immense, en train de lire en diagonale le budget de la Nerv pour 2014, lorsqu'une gerbe de lumière vient attirer son attention. Ca, et le fait que quelqu'un joue de la trompette assez faux. 

Alors qu'il lève le regard de ses papiers, il peut voir une silhouette flottant à soixante centimètres du sol. Elle est ailée, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleue, et un grand halo de lumière l'entoure. 

Sales bêtes. Gendô pousse un bouton sous son bureau. Dans les profondeurs du Géo-front, quelque chose remue. 

« Regarde, ô mortel, l'envoyé du Seigneur!» crie la créature d'une voix claire et aigüe. « Contemple le porteur de la volonté divine ! Le céleste..! » 

« Bla-bla-bla. Ouais, je connais la chanson.» fait Gendô en souriant à l'ange. « Que me voulez-vous ? » 

Un peu décontenancé, mais tenant à poursuivre, l'ange continue « J' amène un message du Créateur du Ciel et de la Terre, pour toi, ô méprisable mortel. » 

Souriant, Gendô hoche la tête afin que l'ange continue. 

« Sache que le Seigneur peut voir dans ton âme, et qu'il connaît tes desseins les plus secrets... 

- Mais j'en suis sûr. » Gendô jette un regard sur sa montre. Ca ne devrait plus être trop long, maintenant... 

« Et sache! Mortel! Que le Seigneur connaît ton désir de mettre fin à ce monde. Et sache, que ta tentation à t'opposer au plan divin de notre sacro-saint ... » 

Un oeil ,unique, gigantesque, observe à travers la vitre panoramique. 

« ... sacro-saint...euh ..? Couac! » 

Une main de la taille d'un minibus retire l'ange du bureau. on peut entendre quelques hurlements à l'aide et des plumes s'infiltrent par le trou laissé par le bras de l'unité 00. 

Méprisable mortel, mon cul, pense Gendô. Dieu devra faire bien mieux que ça s'il veut jouer dans la cour des grands. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 9   
*********  


Dans une chambre sombre, Lorenz Kiele est assis avec ses confrères de conspirations, les images holographiques de grands monolithes noirs. Sur un écran géant devant les individus rassemblés, un nombre impressionant de séries de chiffres s'affiche. 

« Nous y voilà, messieurs, dit Kiele, nous avons maintenant les fonds pour commencer à produire les Eva de série. Toutes les dix, comme la cérémonie l'exige » 

« Ca représente une masse de monnaie énorme.» , annonce SEELE 04.«Sommes-nous absolument sûrs que la filière ne peut pas être remontée? 

- Presque. » , dit Kiele en indiquant une série de chiffres à l'écran.« Nous avons été extrêmement prudents, chaque euro collecté provient d'une source différente 

- De combien d'argent parlons-nous exactement, demande SEELE 11. 

- L'un dans l'autre, à peu près 122 milliards d'euros, dit Kiele en indiquant une autre série de chiffres. 

- En effet, ça représente une sacrée somme, annonce SEELE 06 avec une pointe d'époustouflement dans la voix. 

- En effet... » 

Le silence se fait pour un moment, puis SEELE 05 s'éclaircit la gorge.   
« Ca ferait donc à peu près douze milliards par unité ? » 

Kiele hoche la tête.   
« Oui.» 

Un autre moment de silence. Et puis:   
« Euh... et combien d'unités faut-il pour la cérémonie de la Terre Rouge ? 

- Dix, bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question ? 

- Et bieeen... », commence SEELE 05, en ayant l'air un peu gêné, «... c'est juste que ... vous savez... douze milliards d'euros ... on pourrait se faire une fête de tous les diables avec ça...» 

Il y a un silence abasourdi. S'ils avaient été physiquement là, les membres de la SEELE se seraient regardés très nerveusement les uns les autres. 

« Euh... Bien, il a raison sur ce point-là...   
- La fin de la civilisation telle que nous la connaissons... ce serait honteux de ne pas la célébrer, en fait...   
- Rien d'incorrect, pas vrai ?   
- Il faut célébrer dignement ce genre de chose, ouais.   
- De l'alcool à gogo...   
- ... et des strip-teaseuses.   
- Ouaip, des strip-teaseuses.   
- Et des clones de Katsuragi comme servantes!   
- Vous savez, avec douze milliards on peut vraiment se permettre tout ça.   
- ... et ces amuse-gueule sur bâtonnets.   
- Ouais, ça aussi. » 

Sur son siège, Kiele se mord la lèvre du bas et semble indécis.   
« Bien... Je suppose... que personne... ne viendrait à remarquer... qu'il n'y en ait que neuf?   
- Ca ne m'aurait même pas effleuré.   
- Bien sûr que non!   
- Sur une note à part, j'ai déjà une estimation de ce que ces clones de Katsuragi nous coûteraient ...   
- Hein ? Comment ça se fait ?   
- Euh... il valait mieux se préparer pour un peu tout, pas vrai? Au cas où, vous savez...   
-... et de l'alcool _à gogo_. » 

* * *

*********   
Scène 10   
*********  


Exactement 38 secondes après la scène 5 

Fuyutsuki entre dans le bureau du commandant par la grande porte, l'air inquiet et une feuille de papier dans les mains. Gendô, assis derrière son bureau, le regarde. 

« Que se passe-t-il? » 

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait provoqué des fuites sur notre système de sécurité. » Fuyutsuki tient la feuille en l'air pour que Gendô puisse la voir. « Regardez, les caméras de surveillance de ces secteurs sont toutes connectées à cette station d'enregistrement au niveau 12. Et maintenant, j'ai vu que cette station est liée à un petit transcodeur vers l'extérieur ! Quelqu'un en dehors de la NERV reçoit nos données de surveillance ! » 

Gendô regarde son second un moment. « Mon ami, dit-il, il y a des choses que je dois vous apprendre. » Il allume un petit portable sur son bureau, et commence à pianoter dessus. « Vous et moi savons combien de ressources ce projet consomme. Et il n'y a qu'un type d'industrie sur cette planète capable de fournir cette quantité de fonds. »   
Gendô fait pivoter son portable, pour que le vieil homme puisse voir l'écran. Les yeux de Fuyutsuki s'écarquillent d'étonnement. 

« Le porno.   
- Exactement. » 

Sur un écran se trouve dans la page web, montrant Lorenz Kiele dans une tenue friponne, à côté des mots en rose « Le paradis des Lolitas de tonton Lorenz ». En dessous se trouve un petit carré intitulé " Le Show Chaud en Direct " où deux silhouettes familières se livrent à des... prouesses physiques. 

« Est-ce vraiment légal ? » demande Fuyutsuki après un silence stupéfait. 

« Comment dire, nous ne pouvons pas être tenus responsable des faits et gestes de nos pilotes devant les caméras de sécurité, donc...   
- Je voulais parler de la tenue de Lorenz.   
- Ah, ça... » Un moment de silence. « Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit permis. » 

* * *

*********   
Scène 11   
*********  


Gendô et Rei sont auprès d'une petite table basse. Ils sont assis en tailleur par terre, et se font face. Leurs visages, comme d'habitude, ne trahissent aucune émotion. 

« Es-tu prête, Rei, demande Gendô.   
- Oui, commandant. » 

Entre eux se trouvent deux petits verres et une bouteille couverte de lettres cyrilliques et remplie d'un liquide clair. Gendô prend la bouteille et remplit les verres. Ensuite, dans un geste rapide et fluide, lui et Rei avalent le contenu de leur verre. 

Après avoir reposé son verre, Rei prend la bouteille et verse une autre tournée. Celle-ci disparaît aussi vite que la première. 

Ceci continue pendant un petit moment, avec Rei et Gendô remplissant les verres tour à tour, tout en restant parfaitement impassibles. 

Gendô verse le dix-neuvième. Rei cherche à attraper son verre, mais le rate de quinze bons centimètres. Elle perd l'équilibre dans son élan, tombe et disparaît derrière la table, laissant juste traîner une main au-dessus. On peut entendre des murmures incohérents, qui sont vite remplacés par un ricanement imbibé. 

Gendô, apparemment inconscient de l'état de Rei, finit son verre. Puis il fait un large sourire, et tombe tout doucement à la renverse. 

Misato et Ritsuko regardent ce spectacle par une caméra de surveillance.   
« Et ils se livrent à ce genre d'activités quatre fois par an ? demande Misato   
- Ouaip.   
- Pourquoi ?   
- Pour voir qui peut tenir cette attitude de "je suis une salope froide et impassible" le plus longtemps. La dernière fois ils se plantaient des aiguilles sous les ongles des orteils.   
- Oh.» 

* * *

*********   
Scène 12   
*********  


Shinji est debout dans le bureau du vice-commandant Fuyutsuki. Il a été retrouvé par la section 2 de la NERV après sa fuite, et il a l'air terriblement abattu. Il vient tout juste de s'expliquer avec son père. 

Fuyutsuki le regarde avec un sourire attristé. Il finit par demander :   
« Le commandant t'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure ? » 

Shinji secoue la tête. 

Fuyutsuki soupire.   
« J'en suis presque sûr. Mais il avait une raison pour. Après tout, tu as gravement négligé ton devoir en fuyant comme ça. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Shinji approuve. 

Le vice-commandant soupire à nouveau, se lève et contourne son bureau pour rejoindre Shinji. 

« Shinji.» dit Fuyutsuki en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. « Ecoute-moi bien... » 

--- 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Fuyutsuki est assis sur un banc à l'extérieur du QG de la NERV, fumant une cigarette avec Ritsuko, assise juste à côté de lui. Elle lui jette des regards en coin, et semble plutôt impressionée. 

« C'est alors que vous lui avez crié : "Mais ressaisis-toi, espèce de petit con pleurnichard !" et que vous l'avez secoué comme un prunier. » 

Fuyutsuki hoche la tête.   
« Oui, ça résume bien les choses. » 

Un moment de réflexion. 

« Super.   
- C'est un truc que j'ai rêvé de faire depuis un bon moment.   
- Moi aussi. » 

* * *

*********   
Scène 13   
*********  


Misato entre sur la passerelle de commandement, regardant de partout. Manifestement, elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle se dirige vers Fuyutsuki, en train de discuter d'aspects techniques avec Maya. 

« Excusez-moi, monsieur.» demande-t-elle. « Auriez-vous vu le commandant?   
- Hum... » répond le vice-commandant sans y prendre garde, en fixant un moniteur. « Il est occupé en ce moment. 

- A faire quoi ?» 

Toujours sans y faire attention, Fuyutsuki dit:   
« Il doit encore prendre du bon temps avec Rei, je pense.» 

Misato en reste bouche bée, alors qu'une série de scènes indescriptibles livrent bataille dans son esprit.   
« De quoi !? » hurle-t-elle . « Elle a quatorze ans, nom de Dieu ! » 

Fuyutsuki la regarde, un peu choqué.   
« Vous voulez dire, elle a passé l'âge pour ce genre de choses? » 

--- 

Bien des étages en-dessous, dans les tréfonds du QG de la NERV, Gendô rôde lentement dans les couloirs obscurs. Soudain, il ressent quelque chose, et se tient immobile, à l'écoute. Il bondit au détour d'un couloir, et crie : « Ha!» 

La seule chose qui le salue est l'empilement de rangées de clones de Rei flottant paresseusement dans leur réservoir. Gendô a l'air deçu. 

« Tu sais », dit-il à voix haute,« Ce n'est pas du jeu. » 

Derrière le réservoir, Rei ricane intérieurement.   
Cache-cache, c' est son jeu favori. 

* * *

*********   
Scène 14   
*********  


Shinji est allongé sur son futon, bien éveillé. Asuka et lui se sont démenés toute la journée, essayant d'être synchrones pour la bataille avec l'ange double. 

Lorsqu'il entend Asuka se lever dans la pièce voisine, il ferme les yeux et feint d'être endormi. La fille va aux toilettes, puis en revient. Brusquement, Shinji sent quelque chose qui s'effondre devant lui sur le futon. Ouvrant les yeux, il voit Asuka couchée à ses côtés , à deux centimètres à peine. 

Il la fixe, et n'en croit pas ces yeux. Enchanté par cette beauté, il se penche vers ses lèvres. 

Alors, les lèvres d'Asuka s'entrouvrent, et elle se penche vers lui.   
« Maman » chuchote-t-elle. 

--- 

Le lendemain matin, Misato vient voir ses deux protégés. Elle remarque tout de suite que quelque chose cloche. Elle regarde un pilote, puis l'autre et finit par demander: « Mais que s'est-il passé ? » 

les deux Children ont l'air embarassé, Asuka encore davantage. 

« C'était un accident ! » dit -elle en rougissant. « J'étais allée au petit coin et j'ai confondu le futon de Shinji avec le mien, et après ... » Elle se mord la lèvre du bas. 

« Continue.   
- Je rêvais de Maman. Je rêvais que j'étais en train de...» Asuka s'arrête de nouveau, les joues écarlates. 

« En train de quoi ?   
- de têter comme une goulue. » Shinji marmonne, la voix étouffée par le pansement sur son nez. 

* * *

*********  
Scène 15   
*********  


_ou le tour très sympa d'EoE_

Shinji a trébuché en livrant la carte d'accès à Rei. Il se trouve maintenant au dessus de la jeune fille toute nue, les sous-vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux, car Shinji s'était débrouillé pour emmener le tiroir dans sa chute. 

Quelques secondes tendues passent, alors qu'ils se fixent mutuellement du regard, Rei aussi impassible que d'habitude et Shinji passablement surpris. Finalement, Rei demande avec un soupçon d'irritation:   
« Vas-tu bouger ? » 

Shinji ouvre grand les yeux quand il réalise la position dans laquelle il se trouve, et plus précisément, la position de sa main gauche. Il regarde sa propre main, saisissant clairement le sein de Rei. Shinji reste figé, alors que son esprit fait ce qu'il y a de mieux, et tombe en carafe. 

De plus en plus impatiente, et décidant que trop c'est trop, Rei ouvre son AT-Field. Shinji a un hoquet de terreur quand il voit que sa main est enfoncée jusqu'au poignet dans la poitrine de Rei. 

Sa main est ensuite tranchée net. Shinji hurle comme une petite fille. 

_Ca devrait apprendre à ce petit pervers à garder ses mains pour lui,_ pense amèrement Rei. 

_Avec un clin d'oeil amical aux "Scenes of Life"_

* * *

C'est tout pour l'instant. Toutes ces choses ont germé dans mon esprit après que j'ai vu la série en entier et les films en un peu moins de 48 heures. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ceci a un effet désastreux sur ma santé mentale. 

Et pour ma plus grande surprise, il y a aussi des filles fanas d'Evangelion. Bon, il fallait croire que quelqu'un devait écrire ces fics Shinji/Kaworu. 

Pour Supercat, qui se demande pourquoi la Seele parle en euros, c'est simple. Seele, Gehirn, Nerv sont des noms allemands, Kiele semble être la mauvaise transcription d'un nom de famille allemand. De ce fait, il est logique de supposer que la Seele opère à partir de l'Allemagne. Et l'Allemagne utilise l'euro. 

Et pour Darkness Lurking Behind You, honte à toi! pas de matraquage de Gendô ! Vilain garnement ! Gendô est le Roi. Avec Bruce Campbell. Lui aussi c'est le Roi. S'ils font un jour une version non-animée d' Evangelion, Bruce Campbell devrait jouer Gendô. 

* * *

**Notes du traducteur:**

Auteur original : Landgren landgr@dtek.chalmers.se, envoyez-lui vos commentaires en anglais.   
traduit par Barthoze barthoze@free.fr , pour le F.R.A.G 


End file.
